


The Movie Was Awesome

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dildos, I'm so embarrassed, Lance cries while having sex, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, These tags are embarrassing, Threesome, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Lance thought he was the kinkiest one out of the group. He was proven wrong. He was proven very wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I'm still working out NSFW and it's so hard. Pun intended and unintended. And like writing Matt is hard and writing this made me blush. And like is this even good? 
> 
> Do you guys like it? Please tell me by commenting bellow. 
> 
> You can follow me on KnightNuraStar on tumblr while it's KnightNuraStars on twitter. Just... ARGHA. THIS!
> 
> [Beta by Alaianapotter! Thank you!]

Lance didn’t know how kinky his lovers were.

In fact, he thought he was the kinkiest one out of the three.

He was proven very, very wrong.

“Look at how beautiful he is,” Shiro whispered, licking the shell of his ear as he kept thrusting the large dildo inside him. Making Lance whimper and move with each thrust the toy made. Going deep, but not deep enough causing Lance to whine a bit.

“Yes, just look at his hole greedily sucking it in.” Matt mused, staring in fascination as Lance whimpered when Shiro shoved it back in before leaving it.

“Now, Lance you need to keep this in for a little while. If you do, you get a treat.” Matt explained, trailing his index finger up Lance’s weeping cock, who stared at the two in desperation. He wanted to come so bad, but that wasn’t how they did things. Lance wanted whatever treat the two were going to give him and nodded with frustrated tears that were kissed away by both Shiro and Matt.

“Good boy,” Shiro whispered, making Lance flinch in an effort to stop himself from coming. Matt smirked, before pulling the other’s underwear and pants up. Shiro pulled Lance’s shirt down, kissing his brow while Matt kissed his lips.

“Okay! Come on! The movie’s going to start in an hour and if we walk now, we’ll get there with plenty of time to spare!” Matt cheered, making Shiro laugh as the other hurried to get ready. Lance took a few moments to get up, shaking when he felt the large dildo press against his inside. But with Shiro’s help, he managed to make it out of the apartment building with a bouncing Matt beside them.

“Matt, what is with you and Alien movies?” Lance asked, trying to focus on something that wasn’t the fucking dildo that was up his ass as they stood in public to get their tickets.

“Well, I wanna believe,” Matt said, his face serious before laughing causing Lance to grin as they bought their tickets. They quickly went to the concessions stand, getting a few drinks and some candy before heading inside. Thankfully, because Independence Day Resurgence has been out for a while, there weren’t that many people in the theater.

So, the three were able to sneak all the way up to the last row and sit in the middle. Leaving almost two empty rows in front of them as most people wanted to sit in the middle or down below. Lance chatted with Matt about the movie while Shiro added a few comments here and there. When the room darkened, Lance relaxed a bit in order to enjoy the movie.

But, when he felt the dildo vibrate in a low hum, did he realize that maybe relaxing wasn’t a good idea after all. Lance looked at Matt, who gave a little smirk before looking at Shiro as he fiddled with something in his pocket.  
“Are you guys serious?” Lance hissed, feeling his body grow hot as the head of the vibrator tilted close to his prostate. Teasing it when he moved just the smallest inch, making Lance’s dick jump every time.

Lance felt a hand wander into his lap, making him bite his lip as Matt started to palm the front of his pants. Lance shivered, legs feeling weak as the movie continued. The low speaking parts made Lance fear crying out or making loud noises that would make the people in the front look back. Quickly Lance placed his hand on his face to try and stifle any noise that could come out.

But, it seems his lovers didn’t like that. He could tell that Shiro upped the notch, as the vibration became harder and Matt started to grab his cock through his jeans harshly. Lance felt what the two called his pleasure tears fall down his face and knew that pre-cum was leaking out of the tip of his cock from how slick his boxers were starting to feel.

The movie continued like this when the action scenes started up Shiro raised up the level again, making Lance’s legs shake. Matt had taken to just leaning against the shaking male to enjoy the movie he was watching while Shiro rested his head on Lance’s head. Lance had to go through the whole movie trying to keep quiet as he let out little moans and his legs shook like there was an earthquake happening.

When the movie was finally - FINALLY - over did Shiro give some mercy and turned the vibrator off. Lance knew he looked like a mess, with sweat all over his person and the front of his jeans looking like an utter mess. Lance felt red and hot with burning pleasure and embarrassment as he hid behind Shiro carefully so that way no one would notice it. Thankfully outside was dark and the shadows could front of his jeans.

When got back to their house he almost screamed as, suddenly, the dildo went from nothing to full power. Lance almost fell the floor if it weren’t for Matt who stared at Lance in awe as he convulsed in pleasure on the ground.  
“Wow, Shiro, look at him go,” Matt whispered, watching the tears fall from Lance’s face as he desperately clutched at the shirt on his chest in order to prevent his hands from wandering down and giving him the release he so desperately wanted.

“I know, but it’s not over yet,” Shiro said, making Matt laugh as he watched the other carry, Lance. Giving the other mercy again and lowering the vibration to a dull hum.

“What are you...?” Lance asked when his clothes were taken off. Lance watched Matt and Shiro take off their own clothes before they looked at Lance with lust.

“Lance, we’re going to have some fun. If you can prevent yourself from coming, we’ll give you your treat.” Matt informed him, leaning down to kiss him. Lance whimpered, wanting the release so bad, but he knew the treats they gave were good and nodded his head.

“Good boy,” Shiro whispered, kissing his lips before leaning back.

Lance watched as Shiro growled and flung Matt into himself, taking his lips. Matt hummed in delight as the two of them felt around each other. “Lance, get him ready,” Shiro ordered, making Lance scramble to reach Matt’s ass. Grabbing his cheeks, he spread them and started lapping at the cute hole that was part of his boyfriend. He drank up all the moans that Matt gave while Shiro attacked his neck sucking and biting.

When Lance wiggled his fingers in he couldn’t help but get a little revenge. He instantly pressed against that bundle of nerves that made Matt shout in surprise looking back at Lance, who gave him a sly grin. Lance acted like nothing happened as he dipped his tongue in along with his finger.

“Shiro,” Matt whispered, low enough for Lance not to hear.

Shiro nodded, reaching over to grab the remote, giving it to Matt while Lance inserted a second finger and stated scissoring. Focusing on stretching the other, not knowing that Matt took the knob and cranking it up to the highest setting. Lance screamed, using every fiber of his being not to cum as he felt his asshole shake with the vibrations the dildo was making. Lance managed a third finger for a little bit before falling to the ground, shaking as he tried everything to not cum.

Matt smirked, knowing he was playing dirty. Shiro just sighed, slapping Matt’s ass making Lance moan as he crawled on top of him staring in his eyes as Shiro grabbed the lube from the table, slicking himself up before pressing his head into Matt’s hole. Lance watched Matt’s dick with want, as it dripped pre-cum onto his stomach while Shiro pressed in.

Matt moaned when Shiro snapped his hips forward, going down to press himself against Lance, who whimpered when a hungry mouth latch onto one of his nipples. Shiro smirked thrusting in, leaning down to give Lance’s other nipple a few licks before biting it.

“I-I... wa... want... I want... I want...” Lance begged, watching Shiro thrust into Matt at a pace that rocked Matt harder into him. Shiro growled, seeing Matt and Lance in such a mess made him crave more, and he couldn’t help the way he bit into Matt’s shoulder. Matt screamed, spraying his load all over Lance’s belly and some of his chest, making Lance feel want when the hot spray hit. Shiro grunted, feeling Matt’s walls clench around him before unloading into the other, letting out a content breath of air before pulling out.

“I think we owe someone now,” Shiro whispered, making Matt nod his head as the two watch Lance about to explode.

“You get your treat, Lance,” Matt reassured, making Lance whine.

With care, Matt grabbed onto the dildo and pulled it out roughly, making Lance jolt as it was thrown to the side. Shiro making sure to turn it off so that way the sounded didn’t echo throughout the house. Lance screamed when he felt Matt thrust all the way in without any warning. He was so much bigger than the Dildo and could reach deeper, to the places Lance was craving.

“Shiro?” Matt questioned, while Shiro rested against the couch, watching as Matt started pounding into Lance. Pulling all the way out before going back in, making the much taller male wither under his pace.

“You go first, I’ll have my turn,” Shiro confirmed Lance sobbed as Matt leaned down to bite at his throat. Lance moved his legs to wrap around the other and moved his arms to do the same. Wanting Matt closer, wanting him deeper as he continued to thrust in and out. His walls clenched at the intrusion, yet, at the same time seemed to suck him in further.

It was heavenly for Lance.

“Look at him, so beautiful and ours,” Shiro commented, watching as Lance’s tears flowed freely, wetting his face, and dripping onto the rug along with the sweat from their entwined bodies. Matt grunted in response, no longer able to function as his already sensitive dick was hardening again to shoot another load.

“Ma.. Ma.. Ma... Matt.. I want it. Please.” Lance begged, and Matt couldn’t help it. He gave what Lance wanted, slam into him one final time. Lance convulsed around Matt as he finally allowed himself to cum, feeling pleasure shoot up his spine while his cum splattered everywhere. He felt a sense of giddiness sweep over him when he felt Matt cum inside him, allowing Lance to snuggle into his hair once they started to calm down a bit.

“Lance.” Matt laughed, scratching his scalp, making Lance hum in delight.

“All right Matt, I don’t think I can wait,” Shiro stated, making Matt nod as he moved out of Lance getting a whine from him when he felt the cum escape and spill onto the carpet. Matt helped moved Lance so that he was straddling Shiro, who kissed Lance’s knuckles before slamming the other down onto his cock.

Lance whined, feeling his soft cock harden again. Shiro gently made Lance lift back up before slamming him back down on himself. Shiro’s cock was so much thicker and longer than Matt’s, making it almost mind numbing when he was fucked by it. Even now, as he bounced on Shiro’s lap, watching Shiro grunt with pleasure and hearing Matt’s praises, he could feel his mind lose it.

“Love.. Love.. Love you, Shiro. Love you, Matt.” Lance panted, jolting when he felt two pairs of hands grab at him, helping him go up before slamming him back down.

“Damn it, you just know the right words to get us riled up.” Matt cursed, forcing Lance to get up faster and go down harder, making Lance scream as he grabbed onto Shiro’s shoulders. His fingers started digging into Shiro’s shoulders, and he couldn’t help but cum once more, the shock ripping into him making Shiro grunt in surprise as he unloaded into Lance.

“Lance?” Matt asked, looking at the hazy look in his eyes before he flopped down on Shiro, surprising the larger man.

“We might have... really pushed Lance over his limits,” Shiro said, brushing some of the sweat away and kissing the other on the lips.

“No... Love you guys... so good...” Lance stated, making Shiro and Matt give each other a look before smiling down at the tired male. The two helped Lance off Shiro before bringing him into the bathroom. After some awkward showering, Lance was dried off and in bed, his eyelids growing very heavy as he felt good exhaustion overcoming him.

“Love you Lance.” Both Matt and Shiro said at once, making Lane smile before he mumbled out his own loves before falling asleep. Matt laughed and Shiro gave a kind smile before the two gave a quick kiss to each other.  
“So.... maid outfit next time?”

“.... As long as you do the nurses one after it.”

“To think Lance thought he was the kinky one in the relationship,” Matt spoke, laying down kissing Lance’s cheek before closing his eyes. Shiro snorted, going down as well kissing Lance on the temple before falling asleep as well.

The next day, when asked about the movie Lance blushed while Shiro and Matt wore twin smirks.

“Movie was Awesome.”


End file.
